totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Wytrzymałość kluczem do zwycięstwa
Totalne Miasto! - odcinek 12. Aktualny stan: 800px Wstęp Pada deszcz i słychać grzmoty. Zbliżenie na twarz Tima. Tim: Jak się ustawia tę kamerę... Chef: Lepiej zrób tak, bym był widoczny... Wyłącz przednią kamerkę! Okazało się, że Tim nagrywał smartfonem. Chef: Ostatnio w... tym show... w Mieście... ee... oglądaliśmy programy rozrywkowe. O dziwo, wygrały te... Luzaki! A odpadła Casey... yy... pewnie zastanawiacie się, gdzie jest ten prowadzący, hm... uciekł wraz z ekipą przed burzą i deszczem. Frajerzy... (kaszle) Reklamy czy coś tam! (Intro: Kamera z góry wpada w morze, potem przechodzi na plażę i do lasu, aż wchodzi do miasta, gdzie Mitchel krzyczy coś z megafonu, a Tim wachluje go plikiem kartek. Następnie idzie obok wielkiego budynku, w którym Jenny skacze z balkonu i spada na Michaela. Casey patrzy na nich zmartwiona, a Daniel łapie ją od tyłu za ramiona. Max patrzy na niego z wyrzutem, a Jasmine uderza ją palcem wkurzona, zaczynają się bić. Kamera wchodzi na budynku, gdzie przy wejściu Mark uśmiecha się zalotnie do wkurzonej Stacy, przechodzi obok recepcji, przy której Chacky i Jason zalatują do Kelly, która zdenerwowana ich odpycha. Następnie przechodzi do kuchni, w której w garnku siedzą Frank i Shana. Następnie wchodzi na dużą salę, gdzie Patrick uśmiecha się zalotnie do Cindy. Kamera lekko oddala się do tyłu i widać obok Patricka Taylor, która patrzy na niego wkurzona, oraz George'a, który łapie za rękę Cindy. Kamera idzie do góry, z windy wychodzi Grace, potyka się i upada na Simona, flirtującego z malującą się Stellą. Następnie kamera wychodzi z budynku i kieruje się na stary, brudny peron, w którym Ginger rozmawia ze Stanleyem, po czym na czterech łapach przybiega do niej Steve, oblizując zaskoczoną Ginger. Kamera się lekko oddala i pokazuje pozostałych dwudziestu uczestników siedzących na ławce i patrzących z obrzydzeniem. Na koniec na tablicy nad peronem ukazuje się logo Totalnego Miasta.) Mieszkania zawodników Sypialnia Modelek 120px Stacy: (budzi się, podnosi i przeciąga) Zieeew! Kurczę... zero hałasu... zero gdakania... nie ma Casey! Łuuuuhuuu! Taylor: (otwiera jedno oko) Słuchaj, kochana, troszeczkę ciszej... Potrzebuję snu, by wciąż być taka piękna! Cindy: (rzuciła swoją poduszką w Taylor) Pobawmy się w wojnę na poduchy! Mark: (spojrzał na Patricka) Ach, te dziewczyny... Patrick: (wzruszył ramionami) Cindy: (wyskoczyła z łóżka szczęśliwa) Jaki piękny mamy dziś dzień! (w podskokach udała się ku wyjściu z sypialni) Stacy: (PZ) Czy ona nie ma czegoś przypadkiem ze łbem? Albo może jakieś rozdwojenie jaźni? Sypialnia Gwiazd 120px Jenny: (zeskoczyła z żyrandolu, na którym spała wisząc) Nowy dzień! Wstawać, lenie! Nie ma Casey, możemy się bawić. Jenny: (PZ) No dobra, nie ma tej krowy. To na kim teraz będę się wieszała? Wiem, Simon! Jenny: (wskoczyła na Simona, który wciąż spał) Cześć, brzydalu! Grace: (budzi się i wygląda przez okno) Kurczę, pogodę mamy niezłą. Ginger: (wstaje i wskakuje na łóżko Grace) W taką pogodę trzeba pobawić się w chowanego! Simon: Chowanego?! Proszę cię! Ile ty masz lat?! Grace: Ja chętnie w to zagram, ty nie musisz. Steve, Jenny? Steve: (zaszczekał wesoło) Jenny: Pewnie! Ale jak kogoś znajdę, to pociacham na kawałki! (w jej oczach pojawiły się płomienie) George: Ja podziękuję... (uśmiechnięty wyszedł z sypialni) Salon przegranych Z obu sypialni jednocześnie wyszli Cindy i George. Cindy: (spojrzała George'a i się uśmiechnęła) Jejku, George... jaki ty jesteś piękny! (przytuliła go) George: (przytulił ją, po czym wsmarował jej masło we włosy) Cindy: (odsunęła się od niego) George: (PZ) Miałem ją rozkochać dla strategii, bo jestem dobrą zawodniczką. Ale skoro nie daję rady, musi dostać za odrzucenie mnie! Cindy: Jak mogłeś! (popłakała się i usiadła na fotelu) George: (podrapał się po głowie) Cindy: (PZ) Kawał idioty. Pomyśleć, że troszeczkę mi się podobał! Z sypialni Modelek wyszedł Patrick. W tym samym momencie Grace, Steve, Jenny oraz Ginger wybiegli z ich sypialni i staranowali Patricka. Ginger: Słuchajcie, Stanley jest mistrzem gry w chowanego! Taylor: (wychodząc z sypialni) Ojej, jakie to przewidywalne... Nie istnieje, to się nie da znaleźć! Ginger: (głęboko westchnęła) Jak możesz być tak bezczelna! Cindy: (objęła Ginger) Nie przejmuj się nią. Jest po prostu zazdrosna, bo nikt jej nie lubi! Taylor: Ciebie nikt nie lubi, frajerko! Patrick: (wstaje i się otrzepuje) Ja uwielbiam was obie! Taylor: Skaczę z radości. Stacy wyszła z sypialni, a Mark pociągnął Taylor do niej zamykając na klucz. Cindy: Zakochani? Grace, Steve, Jenny i Grace wybiegli z salonu. Sypialnia Modelek 120px Mark: No witam! Chyba nie myślałaś, że tak po prostu ci odpuszczę? Taylor: O czym ty mówisz? Mark: Nie udawaj idiotki. Odcinek trzeci - potraktowałaś mnie jak śmiecia... Ale wiesz, mogę trzymać buzię na kłódkę. (uśmiechnął się) Taylor: Tak? To super, narka! (skierowała się w stronę drzwi) Mark: (złapał ją za ramię) Nie tak prędko... Chcesz, by wszyscy dowiedzieli się, jaka jesteś naprawdę i co knujesz? Taylor: Myślisz, że ci uwierzą?! Mark: A myślisz, że tobie? No właśnie. Ale ja będę milczał, oczekuję tylko jednego... Głosujesz razem ze mną. Taylor: (uśmiechnęła się) Zgoda. Taylor: (PZ) Co za frajer?! I niby jak sprawdzi, czy głosuję razem z nim?! Idiota! Mark: (PZ) Sojusz z Patrickiem i Taylor. Trzy głosy przeciwko Cindy. Życ nie umierać! A Taylor... zostawię na deserek. Salon Mark i Taylor wychodzą z sypialni, a Cindy przygląda im się uważnie. Cindy: (PZ) Dobra, jeśli Taylor i Mark założą sojusz, to... i pewnie Mark i Patrick mają ten swój męski sojusz... Jeśli im się uda, to odpadnę... Nie możemy przegrać! Może by przekonać jedną drużynę do porażki?... Tylko którą... Stacy: (podnosi jedną brew) A co wyście tam robili? Mark: Rozmawialiśmy. Stacy: (uśmiechnęła się słodko) Okej! SPA Luzaków Frank i Shana leżeli odprężeni na fotelu do masażu. Zaś Michael leżał na łóżku wpatrzony w sufit. Michael: (PZ) Skoro ja nie mogłem zdobyć mojej miłości... nikt tutaj nie będzie mógł! Kogo my tu mamy... Frank i Shana... George i Cindy... no i kto jeszcze?! Michael: (spojrzał zły na Franka i Shanę, po czym wstał i wyszedł) Salon przegranych Chef: (wpada do pokoju) Wynocha na zewnątrz! Simon: Ale... śniadanie! Chef: *BEEP* nie śniadanie! Ruszać się! Stacy: Po pierwsze, ty stary dziadu, pada deszcz. Po drugie, nie zdążyłam się umyć! Więc bierzesz swój *BEEP* tyłek i wywalaj stąd! Stacy: (PZ) (ponownie słodkim głosem) Dobra, znowu mnie poniosło... Ale staram się opanować! Trzeba przyznać, że robię postępy... Stacy: Przepraszam, nie chciałam krzyczeć. :) (weszła do łazienki i trzasnęła drzwiami) Chef: Umyjecie się w deszczu! Ten program... znaczy, ten odcinek... należy do mnie! Dwie minuty i na zewnątrz... (wyszedł) Taylor: Jakiś świr! Przed budynkiem Przed Chefem stoją już wszyscy uczestnicy, a Taylor czesze włosy. Chef: Oddawaj tę szczotkę! Taylor: Khh, załatw sobie własną, kolo! (wciąż się czesze) Chef: (wyrwał jej szczotkę i wyrzucił do śmieci) Taylor: (PZ) Co to w ogóle za koleś?! Pożałuje tego! Ginger: Przepraszam, panie karzeł! Ekhm... Graliśmy w chowanego... Stanley się schował tak, że nie możemy go znaleźć, a nie możemy zacząć zadania bez niego! Chef: Mam gdzieś tego twojego zakichanego Stanleya! Ginger: Toż to jest bezczelność! (kopnęła go w kostkę) Frank: A gdzie nasz wspaniały prowadzący? Chef: Ja nim jestem! Znaczy... na ten odcinek! Przygotowałem dla was coś wspaniałego! A właściwie wspaniałego dla mnie... dla was to będzie porażka! Jenny: Ziomuś, sprężaj się, bo chcę grać! Chef: Dzisiaj... Dziesiejszy dzień to będzie wasz największy koszmar! Przygotowałem dla was największe tortury! Grace: O w mordę! Musisz zastąpić prowadzącego na zawsze! Taylor: Dobra, koleżko, mów co mamy robić. Chef: Zaczniemy od pójścia na boisko... Będziecie biegać wokół niego w tym potwornym deszczu i błocie aż wykitujecie! (śmieje się szyderczo) Boisko Stoją tu uczestnicy i Chef. Chef: Lecicie tutaj dookoła! Teraz! Stacy: Yyy, no a tak poważnie to ile kółek? Chef: Na tyle długo, aż padną przynajmniej trzy osoby! Taylor: Okej, to ja już usiądę. Zostały dwie osoby, gratulacje. Chef: Biegniesz! Wszyscy biegniecie! START! Wszyscy zaczęli truchtać. Chef: I nie ma obijania się! Ruchy! Taylor: (popchnęła Ginger prosto w błoto) Odsuń się! (pobiegła) Ginger: Ej! Steve: (podbiegł do GInger i podając jej rękę, podniósł) Ginger: Dziękuję! Ginger: (PZ) Ten Steve jest naprawdę słodki! Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że moim najlepszym przyjacielem jest Stanley! Iiii! Chef: Ruszać się, leniuchy! Patrick: Chyba już czas zacząć się opanowywać, Taylor... Popychać małe dziecko? Taylor: Nie mów do mnie! I tak uczestnicy sobie biegli. Najlepiej szło Grace, która w ogóle się nie męczyła, Markowi oraz Steve'owi, który biegł na czworaka, a najgorzej zdecydowanie Ginger. Ginger: Stanley... Biegnij sam, ja już nie dam rady! (upadła) Taylor: (przeszła sobie po Ginger) Dzięki za wyczyszczenie mi butów. Taylor: (PZ) Ugh... To chyba jakiś żart. Jak tylko wygram ten żałosny show, pozwę producentów! Wszyscy byli już po sześciu kółkach i wymiękali. Chef: Biegać, biegać! Stacy: (podbiegła wkurzona do Chefa i przywaliła mu z pięści w brzuch tak, że się skulił) Sprawia ci to przyjemność?! Cindy: (pociągnęła Stacy) Musimy wygrać to wyzwanie! Jeszcze dwa kółka... i Michael, Frank, Shana, George, Ginger, Cindy, Stacy, Taylor oraz Patrick leżą nieżywi. Wciąż biegli za to Simon, Grace, Steve, Jenny oraz Mark. Cindy: Z Luzaków już nikt nie biegnie! Czyli to oni przegrywają? Chef: Laleczko, to była tylko rozgrzewka! Pozostali zatrzymali się cali zmachani. Simon: Co ty dajesz, człowieku?! Chef: Dzień ze mną to nie przelewki... (śmieje się szyderczo) Stacy: Chyba zaraz znowu mu przywalę! Chef: Zostaniecie drużynowo zamknięci w chłodni... To od was zależy, jak długo tam będziecie... Musicie się z niej wydostać za wszelką cenę! Patrick: Czy ciebie czasem nie pogięło? Ginger: Chwileczkę, Stanley nie może tam wchodzić! Ma zwolnienie lekarskie. Chef: NIE OBCHODZI MNIE JAKIŚ STANLEY! Ginger: Jak pan może tak mówić?! On ma uczucia! (odwróciła się na pięcie i obrażona odeszła kawałek) Chef: Za mną! Poszli. Przed budynkiem z chłodniami, gdzieś tam Chef: Życzę miłej zabawy... Hyhyhy. Wpuścił ich do środka. 120px Michael: Przyda mi się trochę ochłody, po tym bieganiu... Frank: Przecież to nie jest normalne... (potarł sobie ręce) Shana: Ej... D-dlaczego mi się robi tak zimno?... I dlaczego jesteśmy w l-lodówce? Frank: M-musimy się stąd wy-wydostać! D-daj mi swoją s-spinkę do włosów! (wyciągnął rękę do Shany) Shana: (zdjęła spninkę i podała Frankowi) Frank: (podszedł do drzwi i zaczął w nich grzebać spinką) 120px Wszyscy zamarzali, oprócz Jenny, która leżała w samej bieliźnie. Jenny: Taki klimat mi odpowiada! Grace: N-nie jest ci z-zimno? Jenny: Nie, no co ty! George: T-trzeba ot-tworzyć te drzwi! Jenny: Spróbujcie to zrobić! Simon: Z-załatwię to! (zaczął skakać i rzucać się na drzwi) W końcu puszczą... Ginger: S-Stanley ma l-lepszy pomysł! Simon: S-siedź cicho! Grace: Cz-czy ty m-musisz być t-taki niem-miły?! Simon: (wkurzył się) 120px Wszystkie trzy dziewczyny przytuliły się do Marka, a Patrick siedział sam obok. :( Cindy: Przy takim gorącym przystojniaku od razu cieplej!... Taylor: Zimno ci, Patrick? Patrick: N-nie. (siedział zdenerwowany) Stacy: (wstaje) Dobra, mam tego dość! (podchodzi do drzwi) Ot-twieraj te d-drzwi, gnojku mały! Cindy: Stacy, opanuj proszę emocje... Stacy: Nie! (wkurzona zaczęła kopać i bić drzwi) ---- Chef stoi na zewnątrz i patrzy na wszystkie trzy chłodziarki. Z jednej wydobywa się ciche skrobanie, a z dwóch głośne walenie. Chef: Gdyby tylko wiedzieli, że wystarczy przekręcić klamkę... Nagle drzwi z trzeciej chłodziarki wypadły i poleciały prosto na Chefa. W wejściu stała wkurzona Stacy. Cała drużyna Modelek wybiegła. Mark: Brawo, Stacy! Stacy: Dzięki! Ze mną się nie zadziera, ha! 120px Frank nadal grzebie spinką w zamku. Michael: M-możesz się p-pospieszyć? Shana: Z-zamarzam! Frank: (nagle przestał) Wygląda na to, że... są cały czas otwarte! (pociągnął za klamkę i otworzył drzwi) Trójka Luzaków wybiegła z chłodni. Michael: Drudzy?! B-brawo, g-geniuszu! M-mogliśmy to w-wygrać, gdybyś nie był t-taki g-głupi! Frank: (rzucił spinką Michaelowi w oko) Michael: Ał! (złapał się za oko) Chef: (słychać jakieś dźwięki spod drzwi) Mark podniósł drzwi i wypuścił Chefa. Chef: Wy gnoje! Modelki zdobywacie dwa punkty! Luzaki jeden... a co z Gwiazeczkami?! 120px Simon ciągle uderza pięściami w drzwi. George: Cz-człowieku... d-daj to z-zrobić Ginger! Jenny: Mi tam pasuje siedzenie tutaj! Steve: (podszedł do Simona i wgryzł mu się w tyłek) Simon: Aaaaa! (zaczął biegać po chłodni) Ginger: S-Stanley, z-zanim z-zamarzł... powiedział, że d-drzwi są otwarte! (podeszła do drzwi, pociągnęła za klamkę i otworzyła je) Gwiazdy, wyłączając Jenny, wyszły, a Simon dał kopa Steve'owi. George: Świetnie! (spojrzał na Simona) Gratulacje, debilu! Przez ciebie przegraliśmy! Simon: Przestań się rzucać! Grace: Ziomy, luz! Ginger: (podbiegła do Chefa) Proszę pana, Stanley zamarzł! Proszę mu pomóc! Chef: Odwal się, dziewczynko! Macie zero punktów! Teraz czas na... jedzonko! Paskudne. JEDZONKO! Mhyhy! Stacy: Trzymajcie mnie, bo... Cindy złapała Stacy za rękę. Chef: Idziemy do mojej kuchni! Kuchnia Chef: Zadanie jest proste! Każda drużyna przygotowuje jak najgorszy posiłek i daje innej do zjedzenia! Im szybciej zjecie tym lepiej! Aha, żeby nie było nierówno, każdy posiłek maksymalnie 100 gram! 120px Michael: Ha! Zadanie dla mnie i mojego brata! Wygramy! Frank: Co masz zamiar zrobić? Shana: O czym wy w ogóle mówicie? Michael: Zobaczysz! (wybiegł z kuchni) Frank: (zdjął buta, wysypał do garnka piasek, który miał w nim) Shana: (zaczęła mieszać w garnku) Frank: Dlaczego mieszasz sam piasek? Shana: Oj... przepraszam. Frank: (złapał śmietnik i wsypał zawartość do garnka) Teraz mieszaj! Shana: (zaczęła mieszać tak szybko, że wszystko zaczęło się rozpryskiwać po kuchni) Taylor: Uważaj, wszystko tu pryska! Frank: Trochę wolniej... (podszedł do niej i od tyłu złapał ją za ręce i spowolnił jej ruchy) Shana: Jejku... (zarumieniła się) Shana: (PZ) Matko, co ja robię! Nie znam tego chłopaka, a daję mu się tak dotykać, o co tu chodzi? Tak jakby mi się on... podobał? Michael: (wszedł, a jak zobaczył Franka trzymającego Shanę, wkurzył się i rzucił w nich błotem na pewno błotem? :/) Shana: Fuj! Frank: Co ty robisz?! Michael: Ups... Chciałem trafić w garnek! (wrzucił błoto do garnka) Spoko, to nie żadna kupa misia, czy coś. Michael: (PZ) Tak serio, to była, ale by się wkurzył, gdybym się przyznał! 120px Grace: Do roboty! (otworzyła lodówkę i wyciągnęła kilka spleśniałych serów, wrzuciła do garnka) Dalej, co jeszcze?! George: Hmm... Na pewno znajdzie się coś w moich kieszeniach... (zaczął wyjmować papierki, stare wyżute gumy, niedokończone lizaki itp.) Ginger: Skąd ty to wszystko masz?! George: Trzymam to na jakieś specjalne okazje! Jenny wyrwała sobie trochę wlosów z głowy i wrzuciła do garnka, zaś Steve i Simon zsypali łupież. xD Ginger: Obrzydliwe! George: Jest okej! 120px Stacy wrzuciła do miski spleśniały chleb. Stacy: Co dalej?! Taylor: Macie coś obrzydliwego?! (zajrzała do lodówki) Zsiadłe mleko! <3 (wlała do miski) Stacy: Wrzućmy jeszcze Patricka, będzie wystarczająco obrzydliwie. Patrick: Jesteś słodka, jak próbujesz mnie obrazić! Cindy: (przewróciła oczami i spojrzała na stół Gwiazd) Cindy: (PZ) Jest kiepsko... Musimy to wygrać! Dlatego trzeba coś zrobić Gwiazdom! Cindy: (wzięła z półki pojemnik oznaczony serduszkami) To musi być to! (zakradła się do stołu Gwiazd) George: Czego tu szukasz? Cindy: Ciebie. George: Tak, jasne. Odczep się od naszego dania! Cindy: O co tobie chodzi?! Zrobiłam ci coś?! (otworzyła pojemnik i wrzuciła go do garnka Gwiazd) George: Weź się już ode mnie odwal! I co to miało być?! (zabrał pojemnik z garnka, jednak wszystko się wsypało) Cindy: (wzruszyła ramionami i wróciła do drużyny) Taylor: Gdzieś ty była?! Cindy: W toalecie... Przyniosłam coś. (udała, że wrzuca coś do miski) Okazało się, że w misce były jeszcze olej i skóra kurczaka. Mark: Myślicie, że to możemy im dać? Stacy: Jest ok! Chef: Dobra! Robimy tak, Luzaki dają jedzenie Gwiazdom, Gwiazdy Modelkom, a Modelki Luzakom! Drużyny zamieniły się jedzeniem. Chef: Wybieracie jedną osobę do jedzenia! Z Luzaków był to Michael, z Gwiazd Steve, a z Modelek Cindy. Chef: Pamiętajcie - im szybciej, tym lepiej! Taylor: Spróbuj to schrzanić, Cindiotko! Cindy: Weź zluzuj... Chef: Start! Michael, Steve i Cindy zaczęli jeść. Cindy: Jejku! Niesamowicie przepyszne! George: (patrzył wkurzony na Cindy) Cindy: (wrzuciła garnek do buzi i zjadła) Cudowne! Cindy: (PZ) (wypluła garnek) Udało mi się! Rany... Steve i Michael jedli szybko, ale ten pierwszy zdecydowanie szybciej. W końcu u Steve'a jedzenie zniknęło szybciej. Chef: Brawo! Cindy zjadła najszybciej danie Gwiazd, czyli dla Gwiazd zero punktów! Następnie Steve danie Luzaków, czyli punkt dla nich! I Michael zjadł danie Modelek najpóźniej, czyli to dla nich są dwa punkty! Jenny: Człowieku, czy ty liczyć potrafisz?! Chef: To moje zasady! Zamknąć się! Czas na ostatnią część... Tor przeszkód! Grace: Na to czekałam całe jedenaście odcinków! Tor przeszkód, gdzieś na obrzeżach miasta Chef: To będzie decydująca rozgrywka! Będą ścigać się po dwie osoby z drużyny: Frank i Shana, Grace i Ginger oraz Taylor i Patrick! Michael: A dlaczego oni?! Chef: Bo ty jadłeś! I nie marudź! Michael: To na pewno wygramy... (założył ręce) Chef: Powiedziałem, nie marudź! Stacy: Przestań szczekać, kucharzyno i mów co mają robić! Stacy: (PZ) Czuję już to SPA... Zwycięstwo jest blisko! Chef: Najpierw biegniecie między słupkami. Następnie czołgacie się pod młotami, próbującymi was ZGNIEŚĆ! Potem przechodzicie przez kolczasty płot, powodzenia! Następnie chwytacie linę i przeskakujecie nad przepaścią. Na sam koniec rura do przodu! Cała szóstka ustawiła się na linii startu. Chef: Start! Najszybciej do przodu wysunęła Grace. Zwinnie omijała słupki. Za nią biegli Patrick i Taylor, potem Frank, a najwolniej Ginger. Jednak to Shana stała w miejscu. Shana: Co ja mam zrobić?! Frank: O matko... Biegnij po prostu i omijaj przeszkody! Shana: Było tak od razu! (pobiegła, wyprzedzając Ginger i Franka) Tymczasem na drugim i trzecim miejscu... Taylor: Wygram z tobą! Patrick: Nie przeszkadzałoby mi to, gdyby taka była możliwość! Taylor: Nie wkurzaj mnie! (odepchnęła go, sama wpadając na słup) Patrick: (przewrócił się i uśmiechnął) Mark: Halo?! Jesteście zespołem, ludzie! Stacy: Albo się ogarniecie, albo po wyścigu zmielę wam twarze! :) Patrick wstał i pobiegł, a po Taylor przebiegli Shana i Frank. Patrick: Shana! Meta jest w drugą stronę! Shana: (zatrzymała się) Poważnie? Kurczę! (odwróciła się i pobiegła z powrotem) Patrick wstał, tak samo jak Taylor i oboje pobiegli. Taylor odepchnęła Franka. Frank: Nie! Wracaj tutaj, Shana! Natychmiast! Ginger w tym czasie wyprzedziła Franka i Shanę. Shana odwróciła się ponownie i spojrzała na Franka i resztę zawodników. Wkurzona pobiegła dalej. Szybko wyprzedziła Ginger i Franka czołgając się. Taylor i Patrick stali przed płotem kolczastym. Patrick: Świetnie, mam długie spodnie i długie rękawy. Idealnie! (spojrzał na Taylor, która standardowo miała miniówę i krótką bluzeczkę) A ty chyba masz problem! (wskoczył na płot) Taylor: Oj, zobaczymy, kto ma problem! (wskoczyła na Patricka i zaczęła się po nim wspinać, przeskoczyła płot i pobiegła do liny, którą właśnie przeskakiwała Grace) Patrick: (uśmiechnął się tylko i przeskoczył płot) Teraz dobiegła do niego Shana. Shana: I co teraz?... Dobiegli Frank i Ginger. Frank: Podsadzę cię! Frank wystawił dłonie, Shana postawiła na nich stopę i przeskoczyła szybko przez płot, pobiegła dalej. Ginger: Stanley, masz jakiś pomysł?... No dobra! Frank już się wspinał po płocie, a Ginger wzięła rozbieg i wybijając się, przeskoczyła płot. Frank: Świetnie... Na mecie Grace dobiegła pierwsza. Grace: I co, to koniec? Chcę więcej! Chef: Dobra, załatwię to dla ciebie w kolejnym odcinku! Po chwili dobiega Taylor, a za nią Patrick. Taylor: Tak! Wygrałam z tobą! (pokazuje mu język) Patrick: (pokazał jej lusterko) Taylor: (zobaczyła siebie całą ubłoconą) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (rzuciła lusterkiem w Chefa) Chef: (wkurzył się) JESZCZE JEDEN WYBRYK ZE STRONY MODELEK A NIE DOSTANIECIE ŻADNEGO SPA! Cindy: Oj, radzę wam się uspokoić, Modelki... Do mety dobiegła Shana, chwilę po niej Ginger i na koniec Frank. Michael: Gratuluję, głupku! Przegraliśmy! Frank: Gdybyś był choć trochę inteligentny, wiedziałbyś, że mamy drugie miejsce! Chef: Dokładnie! Modelki rozmiotły dziś wszystkich zdobywając sześć punktów! Następnie są Luzaki z dwoma, a na dnie dzisiaj Gwiazdy z jednym... Do zobaczenia, na ceremonii! Ginger: Kurczę, to moja wina... Steve zaczął lizać Ginger po nodze, a Ginger go zaczęła głaskać. Grace: No co ty, nie masz się co martwić... Simon wyleci! Simon: Co?! George: Pstro. Taka prawda... Wszyscy się rozeszli. Ceremonia Na ławkach siedziała szóstka Gwiazd, a za nimi stała reszta uczestników. Chef: Bilety są dla George'a, Grace, Steve'a i Jenny! (rzucił im) Grace: Chwila, ale... Chef: MILCZ! Ostatni bilet jest dla Simona! Ginger, do domu! Grace: Przecież nie było żadnego głosowania! Chef: Trudno! Wybrałem osobę, która sobie najgorzej radziła! George: Ale to nie jest fair! Taylor: Tylko się nie popłaczcie... Ginger: No trudno, cóż... Będzie mi was brakowało! (podeszła przed tory) Stanley, wracasz ze mną czy zostajesz?... Chcesz dla mnie to wygrać?! Taylor: Ja *BEEP*... (facepalm) Ginger: To odprowadzisz mnie, a potem tu wrócisz! ^^ Grace: Chodźcie na przytulasa! Cała drużyna Gwiazd oprócz Simona podeszła do Ginger i ją przytuliła. Chef: Dosyć tego! (wepchnął Ginger na tory) Ginger: Ał! (przewróciła się) Jenny: Powoli mam ciebie dość, Chefunciu! (dała mu z mocnego kopa i upadł na tory obok Ginger) Przyjechał pociąg i zabrał ich oboje. Stacy: No nareszcie! Koniec z tym psycholem! Tim: Wow... To się porobiło! (włączył przednią kamerkę w telefonie) Chyba to ja zakończę ten odcinek... Yyy... Chcecie więcej?! Oglądajcie Totalne... Miasto! (odkaszlnął) Klip specjalny Widać Mitchela siedzącego na ziemi przy jakiejś ścianie. Mitchel: Oj, jeszcze mu się za to dostanie... KONIEC. Przeczytałeś/aś? Tak Cieszy Cię eliminacja? Taaak! Nie! Nieszczególnie obchodzi mnie ta osoba Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnego Miasta!